


Touch Softly

by RyanAckart



Series: The Vault Dweller [3]
Category: Fallout 1
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Killian, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Top Vault Dweller
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 04:50:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17574230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RyanAckart/pseuds/RyanAckart
Summary: A simple snapshot of Devon and Killian's night sometime after Devon returns from his confrontation with Jacoren at Vault 13*A rewrite of the original version*





	Touch Softly

**Author's Note:**

> A bit of an explanation - as I mentioned in the summary, this is a rewrite of the original version of 'Touch Softly.' For those who prefer that one, I have left it untouched and it can still be found [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14940312). The reason I'm posting this is simply because my tastes have changed and I only prefer writing Killian as bottom now (I'm... _very_ picky about this sort of thing with smut). But the version I posted back in June is the most popular fic in my Vault Dweller series so I didn't want to get rid of it for those who have enjoyed it. Hope you like this one too. You can hang out with me at **fairtomato.twitter.com**

“Mind some company?”

Devon’s currently washing his face so he can’t open his eyes, but he doesn’t need to. “I’m always up for company.” By how fast Killian’s pressing up against him, he knows he was already undressed. “Can you put the water back on? I didn’t want to waste it.” He feels a hand slip past him then glide against his hip on its way back. Killian presses a kiss to his neck, his eyes are still closed as the shower rinses the soap off.

It’s been about a week since he returned to Junktown. He of course immediately told Killian what happened and then was finally able to cry about it. He’s still upset but he’s slowly trying to let go. But thinking about the conversation with Jacoren for too long enrages him. Arms wrap around his waist and he turns around.

“I’m just about done,” Devon admits.

“Aw, but I just got here.”

His hand snakes around to squeeze Killian’s ass. “Don’t worry, I’ll be waiting for you in bed.” Devon’s fingers tease, and he wants to go further right now, but there’s no slick in the bathroom.

“Fine,” Killian whispers in his ear. “I’ll be out soon.”

Devon steps out of the shower and dries off in a hurry. He leaves the bathroom, grabs their oil from the nightstand, then lies naked on the bed. The window’s open but curtains cover it so no stray Crash House inhabitants can peek in...not that he’d necessarily mind. He’s already imagining pushing and pulling Killian into every different position.

When Killian enters the bedroom, Devon’s slowly stroking his erect cock. Killian grins, tosses his towel onto the desk, then hops on the bed. “Getting started without me, hm?”

“Thinking about how tight you are around my cock just turns me on too much.”

“You won’t have to only think about it for too much longer.”

“Turn around, let me get you ready.”

He gets up and watches Killian get on his knees to push his ass up. Maybe he’s a bit biased but out of all the men he’s slept with on the surface (and probably the vault too), Killian’s been the best. He slicks his fingers up and slowly pushes them into him. His moan hits Devon’s ears as he clenches around his fingers.

“Careful, someone passing by might hear you,” he laughs.

His response is to moan louder as he shoves his ass back.

Devon keeps stroking inside him as his other hand goes to tease his balls. He squeezes before moving on to his half-hard cock. Between both hands, it takes hardly any time to get him completely hard.

“Come on, I’m ready,” Killian whines.

“Are you?”

“You know I am.”

“Who knew Junktown’s mayor was so impatient?”

But he slowly slips his fingers out, knowing Killian’s both glad and upset that they’re gone. Killian rolls over and spreads his legs. But instead of giving him his cock, Devon starts kissing his body. He starts with Killian’s thighs, and they twitch and jump with his lips’ soft brushes. He kisses his stomach then goes back down to lick a single trail up the underside of his dick. That’s all he gives him, despite Killian pushing his hips up. He crawls up his body to kiss him on the lips. Their cocks brush together and Killian reaches down to grab them both.

Devon allows a few moments of pleasure, enjoying his hand too and thrusting his hips forward slowly. He scratches his hand down Killian’s chest before burying his face in his neck and sinking his teeth down. Killian gasps loudly and his hand disappears from their cocks to twist into the blanket beneath them. He thrusts his hips up and Devon can tell by the way he moves that he’s getting extra impatient

He gets more oil, mostly just to tease him as he strokes his own cock. Then he rubs the tip against Killian’s hole and slowly pushes in. He grabs his thighs but doesn’t thrust yet, just watches as Killian’s eyes close and his head tilts back into a pillow.

If he were to write about his adventures, would he include this part of it? Would he write about the thrill it gives him to see how needy, how hard the mayor of Junktown is for him? He tries not to grin at the thought.

“Are you laughing? Right now of all times?”

He blinks and realizes Killian’s now the one watching him. But there’s amusement in his voice. “Heh, was thinking about you if it helps.”

“Thinking of me and laughing?”

“Shhh.” He pulls back and quickly thrusts back in. “Does that help instead?”

Killian nods eagerly. Devon pushes his thighs back a bit and keeps moving. Killian’s moaning and he’s tight around his cock and he couldn’t be any happier in this moment. His back arches as Devon drives into him a bit faster and his hand slips down to jerk himself off. Devon allows it, doesn’t tease anymore--for a short while at least. Killian’s movements speed up and Devon shoves his hand away.

“You don’t think you’re cumming already, do you?” he coos. “How cute.” He leans over Killian, pinning his wrists to the mattress, then pounds him harder. He loves listening to the slick sounds of his thrusting and Killian’s voice. “Moan louder. The window’s open, let the whole town hear you”. Devon’s not sure if he’s actually paying attention or if it’s just a coincidence when Killian does get louder. He keeps the fast pace up, until Killian’s squirming and looking like he’s ready to cum. Then he pulls out. And he growls, “Flip over.”

A thrill runs up Killian’s spine at the sound of his voice. He’s upset Devon stopped but scrambles to listen to his order. He shoves his hips into the air, buries his head in his arms. A firm smack lands on his ass before Devon slams back into him. Killian gasps and his nails bite into pillowcase. He begs Devon to fuck him roughly and he absolutely does. Killian doesn’t care if people outside can hear him and he distantly hopes they can.

A hand reaches around to grab his cock as it hangs hard and heavy between his legs. He flexes his hips back, pleasure pulsing through his body. Devon’s cock pounding his hole, the hand jerking him--he’s very eager to cum. His boyfriend smacks his ass again then leans over and kisses every bit of skin he can reach.

“Leave a bruise,” Killian whispers then gasps when teeth bite down. He feels close and he desperately hopes Devon’s thrusts don’t stop or that he pulls out to switch positions again or decides to tease him and leave him hanging on the edge.

But none of that happens. Instead he whispers filthy things to Killian and that only adds to his excitement. His body tenses before he cums hard onto the blankets. Devon’s not finished though and he grabs his hips and drives into him as Killian’s hole spasms and tightens around his cock. His eyes close and he listens to the way Devon groans. His hand reaches back to grab his thigh as he finally cums inside him. He pulls out and Killian lets his quivering thighs give out.

He rolls onto his side and Devon follows, previously rough fingers now touching him softly. It hasn’t been long since Devon returned and told him all about Jacoren. He’s been hurt and Killian wishes he could punch that overseer himself. He wishes Devon could’ve said goodbye the way he wanted--needed--to.

But he hopes it’s not selfish to think about how he does like their living situation. Not the circumstances before this but...he likes living with Devon and Devon seems to enjoy that part too.

“How you feeling? Are you okay?”

“Better than okay,” Killian murmurs.

“We should get you cleaned up.”

“In a minute.” He threads their fingers together.

“Wanna go to the casino in a bit? It’s not that late.” He goes to check the time on his pip-boy but he’s not wearing it. The device is only on when he goes out, one of the last tangible connections to his former life. “I like poker. It’s more fun when caps are on the line instead of when we’d just use potato crisps to bet with in the vault.”

“Heh, until you lose.”

“Hey, I’m pretty good. You can’t deny that.”

“One of your many talents, babe.”

“Considering how loud you were moaning just now, I’d say you’re pretty familiar with all my talents.”

Killian grins again. “Sure, let’s go.”

They finally get up and he follows towards the bathroom. He’s staring, not realizing it, but maybe Devon senses it because he turns around.

Killian takes in his every detail. “You’re beautiful,” he suddenly whispers.

Devon’s eyes flit down to the floor for a moment as he smiles. “No one’s ever said that to me before.”

“Well, it’s true.”

He steps closer and grabs his hands. “You’re pretty beautiful yourself. Inside and out. You didn’t have to take me into your home. But you did and...”

“Our home now. And of course I did. I want you here, Devon.”

“And I want to be here.” He hugs Killian, their sweaty bare skin pressing against each other. When they pull back, he admits, “I had to stop myself from deflecting and just saying ‘gay!’”

“No, please, the whole point of this is me wanting to be very, very gay with you.”

Devon laughs and kisses Killian’s cheek. It fills him with warmth and Killian couldn’t be happier in this moment.


End file.
